There are examples of technology related to a transmitter circuit provided to a data transmitting system which transmits data to a receiver circuit via transmission paths from the transmitter circuit described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,180,333 (Patent Document 1), U.S. Pat. No. 6,977,525 (Patent Document 2), International Patent Application Publication No. WO2002/039684 (Patent Document 3), and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-26999 (Patent Document 4).
Patent Document 1 describes technology related to a CML (current mode logic) driver which adjusts common mode voltage in a current mode logic driver using a level shift mechanism. Patent Document 2 describes technology of flowing current for correction in a current driver. Patent Document 3 describes technology of waveform equalization using a delay circuit in an output buffer of a data communication system. Patent Document 4 describes technology of waveform equalization using a square wave adding in a transmitter device having compensating means of transmission path loss.